cosesdegermanesfandomcom-20200213-history
El final de les coses de germanes, 2a Part
El final de les coses de germanes, 2a Part és el capítol 8 de la temporada 4 de la sèrie Coses de Germanes i el capítol 32 en total. Es va estrenar el 8 ďabril del 2018. És el final de la sèrie. Argument El capítol comença explicat el que ha ocorregut al capítol anterior amb escenes ďallò més important. El 22 està trist per la mort de la Mila, i el 0 també ho lamenta. Llavors en Robert comença a cridar dient: “M’agradava aquest aspecte!”. El 22 diu: “Què passa?” i en Robert diu: “Molt bé, fem-ho ràpid…”, agafa el cos mort de la Mila, li fa un petó i diu al 22: “Poseu-la en un escàner i introduïu-li els fitxers que el doble de la Mila del món paraŀlel us va enviar abans de morir. Som-hi!”. El 22 diu a en Robert: “Què vols fer?” i en Robert diu: “Quan li he fet un petó a la Mila, li he donat vida. Ha començat…”. El 22 diu: “Què ha començat?” i en Robert els diu: “Voleu salvar-la, sí o no? Doncs poseu el cos de la Mila en un punyeter escàner, obriu els punyeters fitxers del doble de la Mila i ajunteu-los amb les dades de la Mila. Feu-ho, cony!”. El 22 ho fa, posa el cos de la Mila en un escàner i comença el procés. Llavors en Robert diu: “Deixa’m ľordinador”, i el 22 diu: “Per què?”. En Robert diu: “Ets ruc? Què cony vols que et digui per convèncer-te? O em deixes ľordinador, o la Mila quedarà morta per sempre, collons!”. El 22 dóna el control de ľordinador a en Robert, i en Robert comença a introduir unes dades a ľordinador… Llavors la Mila surt de ľescàner i cau a terra, sense cap ferida. El 0 ľanalitza amb un tricòrder i diu: “Està inconscient, però viva!”. En Robert fa una fusió mental teremedosiana a la Mila, i diu: “Porteu-la a la Terra, li he esborrat qualsevol record de ľAndrea, de ľAlxy Frankz i de nosaltres en aquesta nau. També ďun fals rodatge que ella va fer amb ells dos. De pressa!”. El 22 ho fa, teletransporta la Mila a casa seva i diu a en Robert: “Crec que m’has de donar una explicació, oi?”… En Robert explica que ha donat vida a la Mila, però li ha calgut un preu: ha donat part de la seva energia vital a la Mila, per tant es morirà i es regenerarà aviat. Només pot retardar el procés. El 22 diu: “La teva energia vital, amb el teu petó, oi?” i en Robert diu: “Me n’haig ďanar. Vosaltres heu de seguir la vostra feina de derrotar ľAndrea, jo haig de cobrar el que em toca. El temps que he passat amb vosaltres ha estat agradable. I tu, 22, has de deixar de pensar que ľAndrea és atractiva per a tu, ja has vist el que ha fet…”. El 22 diu: “No et pots quedar una mica més amb nosaltres?” i en Robert diu: “22, tens sort i la tindràs sempre. Jo us veuré ďaquí a molts anys, però vosaltres em veureu en uns dies. Però amb una altra cara!”. En Robert agafa la bola de transport, s’hi fica i desapareix. El 22 diu: “Jo haig de tornar a la Terra, vosaltres heu de continuar la vostra feina. Som-hi!”, i es teletransporta a casa seva. El 0 intenta analitzar la casa de la Mila amb els sensors de la nau per veure si ella està bé, però els sensors no la detecten. Llavors el 0 fa servir els seus poders telepàtics teremedosians, i descobreix que la Mila està a casa seva, sana i estàlvia. El 0 investiga i descobreix que en Robert ha posat una protecció més forta al cos de la Mila, és a dir, ara ningú la pot ferir ni segrestar. El 0 es tranquiŀlitza, mentre la Mila fa la seva vida tranquiŀlament. A la base de ľAlxy Frankz, ľAndrea i ľAlxy Frankz estan parlant de la mort de la Mila. ĽAlxy Frankz diu que podrien haver obtingut alguna cosa més si no ľhaguessin assassinat, però ľAndrea diu que la Mila no tenia cap secret, ha estat una bona acció ja que amb la mort de la Mila, el 22 se sentirà trist perquè estava enamorat ďella. ĽAlxy Frankz diu: “Però ella no està enamorada ďell i ell ho sap, per tant tard o ďhora hauria desistit i s’enamoraria ďuna altra persona. No m’havies dit que ell també està enamorat de tu?”, i ľAndrea diu: “Sí, i això serà la seva perdició. Però hem ďanar amb compte, ell ara voldrà venjar la mort de la Mila…”. ĽAlxy Frankz diu: “Però quan vingui cap aquí, el matarem!”, i tots dos riuen maliciosament. De sobte, en Robert apareix invisible i fa una fusió mental teremedosiana a ľAndrea per esborrar-li qualsevol record de la Mila i la seva família. ĽAndrea intenta aturar-lo, però en Robert se’n va amb la seva bola de transport. ĽAndrea fa un petó a ľAlxy Frankz sense saber per què… A la bola de transport, en Robert viatja enrere en el temps, però no pot aguantar més, toca uns botons de la bola i es regenera. La bola de transport aterra en una casa ďuna època desconeguda, i apareix en Robert convertit en un bebè en un bressol, amb una altra família… A la base de ľAlxy Frankz, es revela que el petó que ľAndrea ha fet a ľAlxy Frankz ha estat per aplicar la mateixa hipnosi en ell. El 0 desxifra el missatge que la Mila del món paraŀlel havia enviat al 22: ve ďen Robert, i diu que els oficials de la 07 han ďoblidar la Mila i la seva família, ja que si continuen la missió, les posaran en perill. El 22 accepta i decideix acabar la missió relacionada amb la Mila i la seva família. El missatge també diu que en Robert ha estat qui va enviar la Mila i la seva mare a Bàrcinon, per evitar que ľAndrea les capturés. El 22 diu que han de contactar amb el Panda, però el 0 diu que encara no ľhan trobat, han ďesperar que ell els contacti. El 0 li diu que en Robert va dir que en uns dies parlarien amb el Panda, i el 22 diu: “Exactament, tanmateix no sabem quin aspecte ell podria tenir. Basant-me en la seva veu i en uns càlculs que jo he fet, potser és un adult ďuns quaranta anys!”… El 0 diu que ell també havia pensat el mateix, és a dir, el Panda no és un noi jove com ells. Mentrestant, en un lloc desconegut, el Panda ho està veient tot i diu que, ja que ell té la càmera que grava el present, el passat i el futur de la seva vida, pot dir el que succeirà els propers anys. Però el Panda diu: “Compte, us explicaré revelacions del vostre futur, ďallò que succeirà a partir ďara: com acabarà la vostra lluita contra la regenta Andrea, i tots els preus que haureu de pagar per aconseguir-ho. Esteu a punt?”, i el Panda comença a parlar amb el públic… “Dintre ďuns mesos, el 22, el 0 i la Carla, els últims oficials de ľantiga FEF que queden, començaran una missió a la Terra del món paraŀlel per trobar la vertadera Andrea. Jo els ajudaré, no obstant això aquest atac serà llarg i perillós, i tot i que els oficials de la 07 aconseguiran rescatar ľAndrea, hauran de pagar un preu bastant car. ĽAndrea del món normal estava segrestada en una presó terrana que controlava la regenta Andrea, i quan la salven, ella es queda a la 07 sabent-ho tot i ajuda el 22 i els seus aliats, però sense tenir rang ďoficial. Això dels rangs, per a ells, és una cosa que ja no segueixen gaire, ja que ara només són tres. O millor dit, dos: la Carla serà assassinada per la regenta Andrea durant la missió de rescat, i en Franny quedarà molt afectat per la mort de la seva mare i no es recuperarà fins que oblidarà els seus pares quan succeeixi allò que jo intento evitar. Però m’estic avançant… ĽAndrea ďaquest món recordarà tot fins que els oficials de la 07 faran la missió definitiva per derrotar la regenta Andrea que tindrà un cost encara més elevat. A la primavera de ľany 2019, ľAndrea del món paraŀlel serà derrotada i morirà, i ľAndrea del món normal la substituirà sense recordar res i vivint la vida que feia el seu doble. Però el cost ďaquesta victòria serà, com ja he dit, encara més elevat, ja que moriran tots els aliats del 23…” “A ľestiu de ľany 2019, el 23 està fent un viatge amb els seus pares, mentre el 0 decideix dur la Sandra a bord de la nau 07 per fer-li una sorpresa com a regal ďaniversari. Però ľAndrea sabia que això passaria, ja que ľAlxy Frankz del futur li ho havia dit. ĽAndrea era morta, però havia preparat una trampa, una última acció que la regenta Andrea va fer abans de ser derrotada… La nau 07, mentre duu la Sandra a bord, perd el control i ľaltura i s’estavella a la Terra, causant un clot en una part de la península Ibèrica. En Josep Maria 23 fa un retorn al passat per desfer tot el desastre a la Terra, però no pot salvar el seu germà 0 i la Sandra López. El 23 es prepara per viatjar al passat amb la seva càmera, però després ďun problema, la policia el busca. El 23 escapa a Teremedó, però després ďuns mesos, la policia de Bàrcinon li diu que no es pot quedar a Teremedó i ha de tornar a la Terra. El 24 torna a la Terra i intenta que ningú el vegi, vivint com a fugitiu. ĽAlxy Frankz escapa de la presó de Teremedó i va a la Terra per intentar matar el 24. I es repeteix el que va succeir abans que el 24 anés a ľany 2010. Però ja estic fart de veure que tot és un bucle temporal, i estic pensant a tornar a ľany 2019 i evitar que la 07 caigui a la Terra, per fer que esdevinguin coses diferents. Podré canviar el futur de la meva versió més jove? I si ho faig, potser jo deixaré ďexistir en canviar el meu passat? Tot i que me la bufa, ara sóc jo qui no sé què passarà…” El capítol i la sèrie acaba amb un resum dels capítols de totes quatre temporades, les aventures de les germanes Kimberly i Karla a Bàrcinon, i la missió de la Mila i la seva família. Tot això es veu amb imatges ďescenes de tots els capítols que fan de cloenda per a la sèrie. Categoria:Capítols en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part II es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 2 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 2 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 2 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 2 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 2 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1